I'll Always Love You
by margiepoo
Summary: They're meant for eachother...but will they realize it before it's too late? ...RM... FINISHED...or is it? Tell me!
1. Hope in New Beginnings

I decided to start a cute little Marissa and Ryan thing. Hope you enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
She heard a quiet knock on the door. Only two people knocked like that. She knew who it was. She immediately got up from her couch and opened the door. It was him. He stood there, with his head looking down at his feet, and one arm leaning against the doorframe, flowers in the other hand. He slightly lifted his head, hair and shoulders soaked from the rain that was pouring down. She could see the tears forming in his blue eyes.   
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Marissa asked worridley.   
  
Ryan just managed to get the words out "I'm so sorry."   
  
"What? What happened?" She was starting to panic.  
  
  
  
"I did. I hurt you. I didn't mean those things, I know we're meant for eachother. But it hurt when you didn't trust me. I was your boyfriend."  
  
Those words stung her like nothing she had ever felt. He was apologizing after what she had done to him? She didn't get it.   
  
Marissa finally found the words."Ryan, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't trust you."  
  
  
  
"I got these for you." Ryan said handing Marissa the bundle of pink and yellow roses.   
  
"Thanks." She said taking the flowers   
  
"Listen, I-"   
  
Before he could say anything else, she took his face and kissed him. It was like nothing else he had ever felt before. It felt so good to be back in her arms. He knew she felt the same way   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ok, I know it's short, but I made it short as kind of like a little "test" to see if people like it. Please review!  
  
Thanks for all the help Rach!  
  
~Margo 


	2. I've Missed You

Well, since some of you liked the first chapter, I'm going to keep going. I have chapters 1-8 aleready written but I want to keep seeing if you guys like them. Hope you enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************   
  
"I've missed you so much." Ryan said smiling.   
  
"Me too." Marissa said. "But it's all my fault. None of this should have ever happened. I didn't mean for any of it to. You know that."   
  
She was starting to cry. She just couldn't control it anymore. There were so many mixed emotions right now. What was going to happen?   
  
"You know, I was only trying to protect you. I never meant to scare you or make you mad with anything that I did. I just... I couldn't trust Oliver." Ryan said.  
  
  
  
"I know that now. I just wish I would have realized it earlier. I'm just so sorry for everything." She said shamefully.  
  
  
  
"It's ok now." He said  
  
  
  
Marissa was so happy, nothing had ever felt better in her life. "Thanks so much for forgiving me. I don't know what I would do without you."   
  
His cell phone rang. It was so quiet that they both jumped with surprise. It was Seth. Probably wondering what he was doing out so late. He didn't bother to answer, he wasn't in the mood for explanations right now.   
  
"It's just Seth," Ryan said irritably. "I can talk to him later. But I should probably be getting home soon."  
  
  
  
He could tell she didn't want him to leave. She wanted him there with her. With Ryan, she always felt safe. He was different than Luke. He always was, and she always knew.   
  
"Couldn't you just stay for a while?" Marissa said with big puppy dog eyes. "My dad's not home and I'm getting lonely. Besides, I need you."  
  
  
  
This made him smile, but he tried to sound casual. "Well, yeah, I mean, I guess I don't have anything important to do."  
  
  
  
He stepped in her apartment. It felt good to be there again. It felt good to know that he could come there now, and good to know that he could be with her again.   
  
She was beaming with happiness. She was sure that things would be okay again.  
  
  
  
They both sat down on the couch together. He could smell her wonderful smell with how close they were. She kissed him again. It felt so right, sitting there and feeling her lips against his. They just stared at each other. She was so beautiful. She was better than beautiful, she was his.   
  
Marissa closed her eyes gently. She wanted to cherish this moment forever. His breathing made her whole world melt. They both drifted off to sleep, holding one another in their arms.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Please review, and check back often. I'll try to post frequently. Thanks for your support!  
  
~Margo 


	3. Back To Familiar Places

*********************************************************************   
  
After a while, Ryan finally spoke "I've missed you so much."   
  
"Me too." She said. "But it's all my fault. None of this should have ever happened. I didn't mean for any of it to. You know that. And it broke my heart when I broke up with you...I couldn't believe I was doing it."  
  
  
  
She was starting to cry, again. She just couldn't control it anymore. She had so many different thoughts going around in her head.   
  
"You know, I was only trying to protect you. I never meant to scare you or make you mad with anything that I did. I just couldn't trust Oliver. Everything just fell into place too perfectly with him. And then all of that stuff he told me after we broke up..."Ryan trailed off  
  
  
  
"I know that now. I just wish I would have realized it earlier. I'm just so sorry for everything." She said quietly.   
  
"But...everything's ok now." Ryan said.   
  
Marissa smiled. "Thanks so much for forgiving me. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
  
  
His cell phone rang. It was so quiet that they both jumped with surprise. It was Seth. Probably wondering what he was doing out so late. He didn't bother to answer, he wasn't in the mood for explanations right now.   
  
"It's just Seth," Ryan said rolling his eyes. "I can talk to him later. But I should probably be getting home soon."  
  
  
  
He could tell she didn't want him to leave. It felt good to be needed again. She wanted him there with her. With Ryan, she always felt safe. He was different than Luke. He always was, and she always knew.   
  
"Couldn't you just stay for a while?" She begged. "My dad's not home and I'm getting lonely. Besides, I need you."   
  
"Well, yeah, I mean, I guess I don't have anything important to do." He said.   
  
He stepped in her apartment. It felt good to be there again. It felt good to know that he could come there now, and good to know that he could be with her again.   
  
She was beaming with happiness. She was sure that things would be okay again.   
  
They both sat down on the couch together. He could smell her wonderful smell with how close they were. She kissed him again. It felt so right, sitting there and feeling her lips against his. They just stared at each other. She was so beautiful. She was better than beautiful, she was his.   
  
Marissa closed her eyes gently. She wanted to cherish this moment forever. His breathing made her whole world melt. They both drifted off to sleep, holding one another in their arms.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Hey guys! I know this was another short chapter, but remember I'm still just starting. Oh, and don't worry, I know there Isn't much excitement right now, but there is a plot...and something will happen! Just keep reading. Thanks!  
  
~Margo 


	4. The Big News

**********************************************************************   
  
The next morning, Ryan woke up on Marissa's couch, with Marissa in his arms. He didn't quite remember what happened at first. But right away, he knew. She was his again. He was allowed to love her again. Like he could ever stop! He wanted to cherish this moment forever. She looked gorgeous, just lying there. So gentle and angelic. Perfect.   
  
She opened her eyes, so soft and slowly, making sure that what she remembered was true. He was there. Staring into her eyes, smiling. This made her smile too. He leaned over and kissed her, she kissed back.   
  
Ryan looked over to Marissa. "Good morning."   
  
"Yeah, really good morning." She cooed.  
  
  
  
She just couldn't stop smiling. Everything was so perfect at this moment.  
  
  
  
"I love you so much." Ryan smiled.   
  
"I love you too."   
  
"No, I mean I love you more than anything." Ryan said. "I can't even explain how much. You mean everything to me. You make me complete. I know I'm gonna be with you forever, and I never want to be without you again."  
  
  
  
Her eyes started to water. She couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. She thought she had ruined everything, and then, he loved her enough to come back, forgive her, and love her again.   
  
"You mean the world to me too, I feel the same way." She managed to get out. "I'm so sorry I almost ruined everything between us. I'm always gonna trust you. Nothing is ever gonna come between us again."  
  
  
  
Ryan could feel himself start to loose himself. He couldn't believe how much he loved her, he didn't know it was possible.  
  
  
  
"Marissa? Is that you honey?" Jimmy called out.  
  
  
  
She was in a daze. She hardly heard her father call her until Ryan got her attention.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm in here daddy." She said startled.   
  
"Hey honey. Oh, uh, hey Ryan!" He said surprised. "I haven't seen you in a while."   
  
"Yeah, well there was a lot going on. Nice to see you again." Ryan said.  
  
"You too. I gotta go to work Marissa. See you around Ryan." Jimmy said. He was glad to see Marissa happy again. It had been a while, and since Theresa, everything had just been worse.   
  
  
  
Ryan liked being able to see Mr. Cooper again. He didn't even know he missed him at all. But the truth was, anything that had to do with Marissa, he missed. He didn't ever want to leave, but he knew he had to.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I better go home." Ryan said dissapointed. "Sandy and Kirsten are probably wondering about me, and I know Seth is gonna go crazy."  
  
"Yeah, but I wish you didn't have to go though." Marissa said.   
  
"I don't wanna go either. How about we go out tonight? I'll pick you up around 6:30?" Ryan asked. "  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait. I love ya, babe." She said.   
  
"I love you too." Ryan said. "See ya tonight."  
  
  
  
He grabbed his coat, and Marissa shut the door behind him. He missed her aleready.   
  
She aleready needed him again. She knew she had to do something to get her mind off of him, but there was nothing.  
  
  
  
When Ryan got home, Sandy, Kirsten and Seth were all sitting at the table eating brekfast. Sandy was reading the Saturday paper, and Seth was being bombarded with questions about him and Summer. He laughed at the sight of his new family. It reminded him of a real family. He was part of a real family. As he walked into the kitchen, all three looked up in surprise.  
  
  
  
"Hey buddy! Where have you been?!" Seth asked.  
  
  
  
"I was um, at Marissa's house." Ryan answered.  
  
  
  
"That's good kiddo! So you guys made up?" Sandy chimed in.  
  
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Oh Ryan, that's so great!" Kirsten said, giving Ryan a hug.  
  
  
  
"Yeah." Ryan said once again.   
  
  
  
"Ok, the best thing ever just happened to you and all you can say is "Yeah."? C'mon buddy, tell us what happened!" Seth exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Uh, that's ok. Is there any coffee?" Ryan asked.   
  
"Ok, fine, just ignore me! I'll go talk to Captain Oats. He tells me his real feelings." Seth said throwing his arms up in frustration.  
  
  
  
Ryan laughed at this. Typical Seth. Sandy gave him some coffee, and asked him how his night went. It was wonderful. What couldn't be wonderful right now? Everything was absolutely perfect.   
  
*********************************************************************   
  
Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Well, if you did, keep reading cuz there's more coming!  
  
~Margo 


	5. The One He Forgot Was Still There

*********************************************************************   
  
After Ryan had finished listening to Sandy give him a lengthy lecture about love and how him and Marissa were meant for each other, he gratefully got up and went to the next room to find Seth sitting with Captain Oats. He could tell he was in for another round of questions.   
  
"Dude, how was your night?" Seth asked.  
  
  
  
"Great" Ryan answered.   
  
"Ah, a man of many words you are Ryan Atwood." Seth said, getting frustrated.   
  
"Hey, you ask questions, I answer. Shoot."   
  
Seth thought about this for a moment. What could he ask to get Ryan to open up? "Uh, ok, what were you doing at Marissa's?  
  
  
  
Ryan thought back to last night. It was so wonderful. What could he tell Seth to get him to shut up? "I told her I was sorry for breaking up with her and then we fell asleep on her couch together. We're going out tonight."   
  
Seth was very surprised at this answer. He wasn't expecting that at all.  
  
  
  
"Well that's great man! High five!" Seth yelled, gesturing at his hand.   
  
Ryan just looked at Seth's hand, then his face, then walked out of the room.   
  
"Uh, ok, I'll just high five myself!" Seth said, slapping his own hand.   
  
As Ryan walked into the pool house, he was very surprised at what he saw. "Shit!" He thought to himself. "I forgot to call Theresa!"  
  
  
  
Theresa walked up to Ryan and gave him a big open-mouth kiss. "Hey hun!" She said, smiling.   
  
Ryan smiled lightly. He thought very carefully about what to say, not wanting to hurt Theresa's feelings.  
  
  
  
"Theresa," He started, "I think we should talk."  
  
  
  
"Ok, whatever you say babe. What's up?"   
  
Ryan was hesitant at first. He had to do it.  
  
  
  
"We can't-" Ryan couldn't get the right words out. "I just--, okay, listen Theresa, I know we've been together, and it's been great but, I don't love you. I think you should go. I'm sorry."   
  
Tears started forming in her eyes. Ryan knew that it was crushing her. He didn't like to see her cry. But he loved Marissa, and some things just had to happen.   
  
"But Ryan!" Theresa cried. "I thought what we had was special. I thought we were gonna work everything out!"   
  
"I know, I'm sorry. We weren't meant for each other. I really think you should go talk to Eddie." Ryan choked over his words. He really was sorry.  
  
  
  
Theresa stormed out, sobbing.   
  
********************************************************************** 


	6. My Love for You is Bigger Than Titanic

**********************************************************************   
  
She was getting impatient. Marissa knew that he said he would pick her up at 6:30...but he was supposed to want her earlier! She decided to call him.   
  
It was only 12:00 and Ryan was already bored. He couldn't stand being around the house anymore! He knew that he said that he would pick her up at 6:30...but she was supposed to call him aleready! He had to call her. Just then the phone interrupted his thoughts.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey!"   
  
Ryan was so relieved to hear her voice on the other end of the phone.  
  
  
  
"Hey, I know we said that we were gonna do something at around six-" she started.   
  
"-But I can't stand being without you anymore. You wanna do something now?" He cut in.   
  
Ryan had read her thoughts. At that moment, she realized just how perfect they were for each other. Just that little sentence.   
  
"Yeah, you read my mind!" She said excitedly.   
  
He laughed quietly into the phone. She was so cute when she got excited. Actually, she was cute all the time. He didn't even have to see her face to know that.   
  
"Ok, how 'bout I pick you up in a couple of minutes...and we go out to lunch?"   
  
Marissa smiled into the phone, even though she knew Ryan couldn't see her. "Yeah, I'll be ready. See you in a few!"   
  
"Ok. Bye." Ryan said.  
  
She was now beaming. She was so happy to be with him again   
  
He smiled and hung up the phone. Then Ryan walked out of the pool house. He told Sandy that he was going out to lunch with Marissa and that he would be back later.   
  
Marissa was standing downstairs when he got there. She smiled at the sight of his black Range Rover. She walked over to his car and got in. He leaned over to kiss her. Both of them, never wanting to let go, sat there and kissed for about five minutes. Ryan pulled away, as he was out of breath, and spoke.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Hi." Marissa smiled back.   
  
He turned on the radio and started the car. They both decided on the cafe down the street for lunch. Most of the ride was silent, but then "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Deon came on. Ryan reached over to change the station. Marissa turned it back on.   
  
"Hey! I like that song!" Marissa said, playfully.   
  
"Okay, fine, we can listen to it." Ryan said.   
  
He knew that he could beat any guy in any fight-- here or Chino, but this was one fight that he knew he wouldn't win. They both were quiet while listening to the song.   
  
*Every night in my dreams I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on…*   
  
Marissa thought about this…and it turned out that it helped her. She wanted Ryan to hear the song…because that was what she felt about him. This was how she could explain how she felt. She figured Ryan knew that too.   
  
*Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on…*   
  
Ryan was starting to feel over whelmed. It was like this song was meant for him. Just then he felt Marissa take his hand. He held it back.   
  
*Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and, my heart will go on and on…*   
  
At this, Marissa felt tears forming in her eyes, and her throat felt like she had a she couldn't breathe.   
  
Ryan looked over at her. She was crying.   
  
"I can turn this off if you want…" He said looking at the radio.   
  
"No, it's ok. I like this song." She said quietly, forcing out the words.   
  
*Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're one…*   
  
Ryan looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back.  
  
  
  
"I love you so much." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Ry. More than you can imagine." She said, crying even harder.   
  
"I'm always gonna love you. We're always gonna be together." He said.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I know." She said, looking down. Then she looked up at him.   
  
He smiled, and then started to laugh a little.  
  
  
  
"What's so funny?" She asked, a little too loudly.  
  
  
  
"It's just, your so beautiful Marissa. I don't know how I got lucky enough to have you. You make me so happy, and I just-- I--" He couldn't finish his sentence. He started to laugh lightly again. "I guess my mom did do something good after all. I mean, if it weren't for her giving me up to the Cohens…well, you know"   
  
Marissa smiled at him. She knew that he was totally serious. They pulled up to the restaurant. Then she wiped her eyes, as Ryan opened her door for her. She kissed him, like she had never kissed anyone before. This was the best day of her life.   
  
Ryan took her hand, and they walked in together.   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Hey! So...I don't really have much to write here. Do you guys like it? C'mon I need some feedback!! Should I keep going or not?? 


	7. Their New Friend

*********************************************************************  
  
After lunch, Ryan and Marissa decided to catch a movie together. It was only one, so they could still have some time together at the beach after that. They both chose Starskey and Hutch. Ryan got the tickets, and Marissa got the coke slushy with a bag of gummy bears.   
  
"You ready to go in?" Ryan asked.  
  
"I'm ready when you are!" Marissa said happily.  
  
They both watched the movie in silence, except for all the laughing. And of course the every-two-minute-kiss. Once out of the theater, Ryan asked if Marissa they should go get their bathing suits to go to the beach. Marissa of course said yes, so Ryan drove off to her apartment first.   
  
When Marissa walked out, she had on a short, flowy white skirt with a tie on the side, and a pink tank-top. She, of course looked gorgeous, and it only took her about five minutes to change. They soon headed off to the pool house where Ryan came out in his swimming suit and a wife beater. Marissa couldn't stand how hot he looked!  
  
At the beach, they booth laid out their towels, of course there wasn't really much need for two, because Marissa found herself laying on Ryan the whole time. Ryan became the most romantic person when he was with Marissa. He kissed her the whole time, and when they weren't making out, they would just lay there holding each other in their arms. She finally decided to get into the ocean and convinced Ryan to come in with her. He wasn't really a fan of the ocean, just the same as he didn't like heights, but if Marissa was with him, he could do it.   
  
Marissa looked so hot when she was wet. Well, actually, she looked hot any time. But seeing her in a bathing suit just made him shiver.   
  
As she jumped into the waves, she saw Ryan ease into the water. Marissa saw his tan, sexy abs go underwater, along with his beautiful biceps. He was so sexy she wanted to scream.   
  
"So, what do you want to do after this?" Ryan asked, as he grabbed her waist.  
  
"Well, I was thinking that we could go back to the pool house and talk or something?" She said slyly.  
  
Ryan was very pleased with her answer. "That sounds great! I think Sandy is barbequing tonight. Do you want to eat over?"   
  
"Yeah, I'd love to. Just as long as I get to spend as much time with you as possible!" She said, giggling.   
  
When they got back to the house, Sandy had set out the steaks, and Seth and Kirsten were just sitting down at the table. Ryan told Sandy that Marissa would be staying for dinner if it was ok. Sandy agreed and they all sat down together.   
  
"So Marissa," Seth said looking at her. "It's so nice of you to join us. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages. I think, yes, I might just be getting a little wrinkle! That's from all that stress Ryan's been causing around here without you."  
  
Marissa laughed. She missed Seth, even though she saw him in the hallways, it was kind of awkward to talk to him because of everything going on with Ryan lately.   
  
"Well Seth, I've missed you too," Marissa said, smiling. "And tell me, how has Captain Oats been?"   
  
"Oh, it's been hard on him. I think things with the Princess aren't going very well. She's getting tired…you know." Seth said.  
  
"Well tell him I sympathize." She said jokingly.  
  
After dinner, Ryan and Marissa adjourned to the pool house for…dessert.  
  
Marissa laid down on the bed with Ryan on top. Marissa thought back to the night of her mother's fundraiser, When they both came back to the pool house just like this. It was just like old times. She missed this so much, and Ryan did too. They kissed for a while, and Marissa started to take off his thin wife beater. He didn't mind, he liked it when she took control. He started to unbutton her cover-up when Marissa's phone rang.   
  
"Hello?" She answered, a little frustrated that she was being disrupted.   
  
"Hi honey, it's dad. I think you should come home, you have school tomorrow you know." Jimmy said.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I'll be home soon." Marissa said, disappointed.  
  
Jimmy noticed her tone. He didn't say anything. "See you at home. Bye."   
  
Marissa kissed Ryan again, and told him she had to go. He didn't want her to leave, nor did she want to leave, but she knew she had to. Ryan drove Marissa home. When they got to the parking lot outside of the apartment building, Ryan kissed her again, never wanting to let go. When he finally did, Marissa said bye and got out.   
  
The next day at school, Marissa caught up to Ryan who was walking with one of the new students. They said hi and kissed for a minute. When they let go, Ryan introduced her to the new student.   
  
"This is Ben." Ryan said looking at him.  
  
"Hey." Marissa said, looking at the two boys.  
  
"Hey, nice to meet you. You must be Marissa." Ben said.  
  
"Yeah. So did you just move here?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yep. I'm from Pittsburgh. It's really a change in weather from there." He said.  
  
"Oh. I have- I had a friend from there. She just moved." Marissa said, forgetting that Anna had left a few weeks before.  
  
"Well, Dr. Kim assigned you to be Ben's tutor." Ryan said cutting into their conversation.  
  
"That's great. We can meet after school if you want." Marissa said.  
  
"Ok. See you later." Ben smiled, and walked into the crowd of students.  
  
"So, he seemed nice…" Marissa said, looking at Ryan cautiously to see if he was worried.  
  
"Yeah, he's cool. Dr. Kim just asked me to introduce him to you. He said that he was pretty excited to be in California and stuff." Ryan said.  
  
Marissa was relieved that Ryan wasn't jealous. Ben seemed like a cool guy. "Cool. Well, I gotta go to class, see you in World lit."  
  
"Ok, love ya hun." Ryan said smiling.   
  
They both walked off, happy to have made a new friend. Ryan was sure he was going to be a good one.  
  
********************************************************************************** 


	8. JUST When Everything Was So Perfect

********************************************************************  
  
Ryan walked out of first period right as the bell rang. He was going to meet Marissa at her locker and wanted to get there right away. He got his books for World lit. and headed off. He spotted Marissa opening her locker.  
  
"Hey."   
  
"Hey." She said sounding very upbeat.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" He asked.  
  
Marissa smiled. "Oh…just happy I get to spend a whole 40 minutes in next period with you."  
  
"Gotcha. Me too. Seth said there's a ton of homework. Oh, and guess who's in our class now?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Um…oh that new guy Ben?" She said smiling.  
  
Ryan smiled too. "Yeah. So you wanna go?"  
  
"Ok." Marissa said. "But not before I do this…"  
  
Marissa gave him a huge kiss. He loved it when he kissed him like that. It was so powerful, like she needed him.  
  
Just as they sat down together, Ben came up and took the empty seat next to Marissa.   
  
"Hi." Ben said.  
  
"Oh, hi. How are classes going so far?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Pretty good. I already have homework…but we're not supposed to have lives outside of school right?"  
  
Marissa giggled quietly. "Yeah, I think that's their goal!"  
  
After school was Marissa and Ben's first tutoring session. Ben rang her doorbell and they got started. This stuff was really easy for Marissa, she had already done all the homework before. They both decided to take a little break since they had been working for almost an hour. Ben was starting to get a hang of the math homework. Marissa got up and went to the kitchen for some snacks.   
  
"Ok, I brought some Fritos and Diet Coke…I hope that's ok?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool." Ben said.  
  
*  
  
Ryan was getting bored. He had already beat Seth at Tony Hawk about five times and he still insisted that he could win.   
  
Ryan put down his controller and turned to Seth. "Hey Seth, you really suck at this, and you're never gonna win so I think I'm gonna go hang with Marissa for a while."  
  
Seth looked at Ryan. "Ok, fine, but when you get back…IT'S HAWK BASHIN' TIME!"  
  
"Uh…ok whatever Seth…see ya." Ryan said jesturing to Seth that he probably shouldn't say that anymore.  
  
"Um, don't worry, I wont ever say that again." Seth replied.  
  
*  
  
Ryan knocked on the door of Marissa's apartment. No answer. He could hear noises coming from inside…but it just sounded like the TV. After a while, Ryan just decided to go in. He opened the door…  
  
"Marissa?!" Ryan yelled.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Oh No!! What has she done now? Keep reading and reviewing to find out!! Hope you like...  
  
~Margo 


	9. No One Else's Life Is Like This

****************************************************************  
  
Earlier…  
  
Ben and Marissa were just sitting on her couch taking a little break. All of a sudden Ben started coming on to Marissa. She got really nervous and didn't know what to do.  
  
"Heyyy…come on Riss…I can tell you like me. I can see it in your eyes." Ben said.  
  
"No, I don't! I'm in love with my boyfriend, Ryan. Please stop!" Marissa said loudly.  
  
The next thing she knew, Ben was kissing her. Marissa tried pushing him off, but it was no use. She didn't kiss back. She just laid there, struggling to push him off. Then she heard a knock at the door. It was Ryan. She tried yelling, but that was no use either. The door opened.  
  
"Marissa!?" Ryan yelled.  
  
"Ryan!!" Marissa screamed back.  
  
Ben got off of Marissa instantly.   
  
Ben winked at Marissa. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for everything."  
  
Ryan ran out before he could see anymore. He couldn't take this right now. He couldn't take it ever.  
  
"Ryan please!" Marissa shouted.  
  
He just kept running, as fast as he could. He could hear Marissa yelling back, but he didn't care. Not anymore.   
  
When he got home, Ryan plopped down on the big sofa in the Cohen's living room. He was so upset. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The phone rang a couple times, but he didn't pick it up.  
  
Seth walked in to the living room. "Hey buddy, Marissa's on the phone."  
  
"Tell her to stop calling." Ryan said flatly.  
  
"Um…ok…did I miss something here?" Seth asked.  
  
Seth hung up the phone and turned towards Ryan.   
  
"Wow you look really pale, what happened? You're like Casper!" Seth exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Ryan asked, not actually caring.  
  
"You know, Casper? The ghost? Man, you're so white you like blend in with that…tan…couch…" Seth said confusing himself. "Ok, bad example."  
  
Ryan took a deep breath. "Well, I just saw Marissa making out with some new guy at school."  
  
"Um, wow." Seth looked shocked. "What's that up with?"  
  
"I dunno. I think I'm gonna go now." Ryan said as he walked into the pool house.   
  
"Ok, well if you need anything, me and Captain Oats are always here for ya buddy!" Seth said. "And you're gonna have to face Marissa sometime.  
  
He aleready knew that. He couldn't do it now. What happened? God, how do things always get so screwed up with me? I can't believe this. I loved her…I do love her.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Hey everybody! These next few chapters are gonna be a little short, but I gotta keep the drama going! Please review because I haven't been getting that many reviews, so I need to know what you think!  
  
~Margo 


	10. What Happened Here?

***************************************************************  
  
Marissa couldn't believe what had just happened. She was laying on her bed, just sitting there, sobbing. She thought that when her and Ryan got back together, there wouldn't be anymore crying, but that didn't last for very long. How could Ben do that to her? Ben. Oh god, Marissa couldn't even think about him right now. She had to go get Ryan.  
  
Ryan sat there, with his hands in his head. He was so upset. How could Marissa do this to him!? After he decided to get back together with her? After everything. He trusted her again and then she went and did this. Ryan should have known. Trouble always came his way. It wasn't like he was a bad kid, bad stuff just always followed him around. A knock at the glass window interrupted his thoughts. It was Marissa.  
  
"Hey can we talk please?" Marissa said quietly.  
  
"No." Ryan said looking at the ground.  
  
"Ryan, please, can I just explain?" Marissa asked.  
  
"Marissa, I can't do this. I trusted you. How the hell could you do that!" Ryan yelled, now looking at her.  
  
"If you would just let me explain-" Marissa was cut off.  
  
Ryan could see her pain, but he just looked through it. "Listen, you should go. And don't bother calling."  
  
Marissa couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She started to cry again. "So, I guess you didn't trust me."  
  
With that, she walked out of the pool house. Seth passed by her on his way to the pool house.   
  
"Wow man, what's going on between you two?" Seth asked.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "I don't know man. How the hell to things always get messed up with me? Maybe I should have stayed with Theresa…"  
  
"No, no, no, no, don't say that! Maybe this whole thing was just a misunderstanding. You should go talk to her." Seth said.  
  
"Who? Marissa or Theresa?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Neither." Seth said sarcastically. "Go talk to the queen of Switzerland! Of course Marissa you dumb a ss!"  
  
"I can't. You don't know what it feels like. She was kissing another guy. And they don't have a queen. " Ryan said, looking down again.  
  
"Well, good luck." Seth sighed.   
  
Ryan fumbled with his locker, struggling to get it open. He wasn't really paying attention to the lock, he was too busy thinking about Marissa. He didn't want to be thinking about her, because it hurt him so much. He knew that he couldn't see her face again.   
  
Marissa saw Ryan at his locker. She had to get him to listen. She had to let him know that this was just all a huge mistake, and she never meant any of it.   
  
"Ryan, please, can we just talk about this? It was just a mistake!"  
  
Ryan stared at his locker. "Mistake? How could this be a mistake Marissa?"  
  
"Because, he was forcing me. I couldn't get up! He did everything…I swear I would never ever do that." Marissa said.  
  
"Well, that's not what it looked like." Ryan said walking off.   
  
************************************************************ 


	11. That Damn Truth Had To Come Sometime

Just wanted to give you a little FYI. This chapter is gonna have some good stuff in it, but it will be a little short. Sorry about that. I'll try to make the next one longer. Hope you enjoy!  
  
*******************************************************  
  
He couldn't concentrate the whole day. Everytime Ryan would start to think about something, his mind just wandered back to Marissa. He wanted to believe her, and he knew he should, but this time he just couldn't. Maybe he just...trusted Ben a little too soon. Marissa was his girlfriend after all. What if she was telling the truth? Well, he decided he could talk to her later, but right now it was just too much.  
  
The bell rang for her last class. Ugh. Finally, this horrible day would come to an end. All day, she only thought of Ryan. Even though it might have looked bad, how could he not believe her? Marissa walked over to her locker and started to put her books in her locker. She heard a voice behind her, and she hoped it was Ryan.  
  
"Hey." He said.  
  
Her heart sank when she saw who it really was. Ben was just about the last person she wanted to see. "Get away from me, I hate you! You're such a jack ass!" Marissa said loudly.  
  
"Oh come on Marissa! I just was going to ask you if you wanted to go out tonight."   
  
Marissa could understand that maybe Ben liked her, but couldn't he just take a hint? He was just like Oliver! She just wished he would leave her alone.  
  
"Ben, I hate you. What don't you get about that? Please, just leave me alone!" Marissa yelled as she started to walk away.  
  
"Marissa," Ben said grabbing her arm. "I know you like me. Just come with me and I'll show you a good time."  
  
He had a pretty tight grip on her arm right now. She was getting a little worried, especially because the halls were now cleared of all the Harbor students.   
  
Marissa screamed in his face. "BEN! LET ME GO NOW!"  
  
"Why should I? Who's gonna know?" Ben said sharply.  
  
*  
  
Ryan was walking down the hall to the big wooden doors of Harbor High, finally getting to go home. He was just about to push the heavy doors when he heard someone scream. And it was a girl. It almost sounded like...  
  
*  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!!" She screamed.  
  
Marissa was getting really scared. Maybe this wasn't as bad a situation as Oliver with a gun, but Ben would hurt her, so things couldn't really get much worse. God where's Ryan or Luke when you need them? Well, mostly, anyone could be there as long as she didn't die...but she really was hoping for Ryan to show. And soon.   
  
"Come on Marissa! I KNOW YOU WANT ME!" Ben said with a glazed look in his eye.  
  
"Ben, why are you doing this? I thought you were nice!" Marissa said.  
  
"I'm nice when I get what I want." Ben said slyly.  
  
*  
  
The yelling was getting closer now. He was almost sure it was Marissa now. What was going on though? It sounded like she was with another guy. He turned the corner and was shocked. Ben had Marissa tightly by the arm, and she was so in fear that she was crying. This was totally another Oliver situation, he thought. Just then, Ben forced Marissa in to a lip-lock. Ryan could tell she was strugling to push Ben off, but no such thing could be done.  
  
Ryan ran over, as fast as he could, and shoved Ben onto the ground. He then picked him up again, and punched him as hard as he could, right in the jaw. Ryan could see Marissa out of the corner of his eye. She was curled up in a ball up against the locker sobbing. There was a large red mark on her arm. God, if it weren't for stupid Oliver, Ryan would still have trusted Marissa and none of this shit would be happening. Damn Oliver. He could see Ben start to get up. Ryan took one last swing at him.  
  
"Stay away from her you sick son of a bitch!" Ryan screamed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ok, well that's that lovely (or not) chapter! I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW when you're done, and tell me what you think!  
  
~Margo 


	12. A Side Of Me You Didn't Know

Sorry for such a late update. I had a lot going on, plus I was having a major writers block. But I hope this should be a good chapter. R&R!  
  
~*~  
  
*I'm not a perfect person  
  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
  
But I continue learning  
  
I never meant to do those things to you  
  
And so I have to say before I go  
  
That I just want you to know*  
  
"Marissa, I'm sorry." Ryan said patheticly.   
  
They had just left Harbor, and Ryan was taking Marissa home. He felt absolutley awful for what he had done. He broke her heart, once again, for no reason.  
  
"Listen, Ryan, It's so not your fault. I mean, I know what you saw looked wrong, and I should've done something about it." Marissa said. She was really trying to give this 'Think about other people's feelings instead of your own' thing.  
  
"God, this is all my fault!" Ryan yelled. "I didn't trust you, even though I should have, and I messed up once again!"  
  
*I'm sorry that I hurt you  
  
It's something I must live with everyday  
  
And all the pain I put you through  
  
I wish that I could take it all away  
  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
  
Thats why i need you to hear*  
  
"Ryan, we just got back in to our relationship. The beginning is always the hardest. I know that you were just getting your trust back, and I know that we could try again."  
  
"I just, I can't believe that this always happens!!"   
  
"It's ok. It will be ok, I promise."  
  
"It will. I know it will because I'm going to make it ok. I'm gonna change this time. This won't happen again, ever. I love you so much."  
  
"I love you too." Marissa said as she embraced Ryan in to a tight hug.  
  
*I've found a reason to show  
  
A side of me you didn't know  
  
A reason for all that I do  
  
And the reason is you*  
  
"Want to come over?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Well, I think that would be absolutley wonderful." Marissa replied cheerfully.  
  
"Then off we go. Your chariat a-waits!" Ryan exclaimed.  
  
Marissa giggled. She loved this side of Ryan. Well, she loved almost all sides of Ryan. She loved everything about Ryan. And Ryan loved her. They both knew that this time, everything WAS going to be ok.   
  
*I've found a reason for me  
  
To change who I used to be  
  
A reason to start over new  
  
and the reason is you*  
  
~*~  
  
And there you have chapter 12 ladies and gents! I think that would be a good ending for this story, eh? I think that will be the ending, unless I get a lot of reviews telling me to continue. In that case I could try to continue on...or write a sequil? Whatcha thinin'? Press dat button and tell me! Thanx so much for reading, and if you haven't aleready, check out my other story called Some Kind Of Wonderful. Luv YA!  
  
~Margo  
  
:) 


End file.
